Auroria's past revealed
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: Auroria Potter never spoke of her past, but now because of family from the future, everyone will find out anyway. Warnings: child abuse and fem!Harry/Ron
1. The books

Dolores Jane Umbridge sat in her disgustingly pink and cat covered office, growling in a very un-lady like manner. She was going over all the measures she went through to make sure that the Potter brat stopped spreading her terrible lies, but nothing she did, no amount of detentions she gave seemed to 'sink in'.

That girl, that Auroria Potter is a disgrace to not only the wizarding population but all well standing witches every where. Honestly, that girl insists on acting like a filthy little whore and associates herself with all those pathetic blood-traitors and mudbloods, which is all fine and dandy for any other filthy half-bloods but this, this was the wizarding worlds savior. She should be a model student with friends like that lovely Malfoy boy Draco, aiming to help the ministry and opening her vaults to them, not acting like some undisciplined hooligan.

Umbridge cackled at the thought of what lays in the Potter family vault. Its common knowledge to any well standing properly taught wizard or witch that the Potters are not only the wealthiest family but also one of the oldest, meaning they not only have thousands upon thousands of galleons but also with their connections, they undoubtly own many journals and research paper from very powerful wizards that the ministry could put to 'good use'.

_"Maybe it would just be easier and less time consuming if I just permanently 'remove' the brat" _she thought as she prepped a cup of her favorite pink tea. She began going over the easiest ways of going about this plan when she noticed a strange popping sounds and small flashes of light at the corner of her desk.

She rose and quickly backed away, having been at the wrong end of the Weasley twins 'pranks' enough time to not trust anything that looks the slightest bit suspicious. The lights grew brighter and the pops louder gradually until that was all she could see or hear.

Finally they seemed to disappear all at once, leaving her to blink the spots out of her eyes until her vision was finally clear and she was able to look around and check for any damage. Her toad-like eyes landed on the corner where the light came from and saw a rather large pile of books and a letter attached to the top and a few noticeable scorch marks.

She walked to the pile slowly, careful incase any enchantments or hexes were placed on it before quickly grabbing the letter and opened it in her grubby little hands.

_Dear Professor Dolores Umbridge,_

_The stack of books that should be in front of you hold everything you need to probe that what Auroroia Potter says is complete and total lies. These books are all about Auroria Potter's years at Hogwarts and will tell the truth of what truly happened that day in her fourth year. Some of the books are from the future but we promise that they are completely and honestly true._

_ We only ask that you read this in front of everyone in Hogwarts, teachers and students in all, it would be best if every doubt was set to rest._

_ If you need any help convincing them we suggest that you swear on your magic before you begin the reading._

_Best of luck_

A sickly sweet grin spread across her face once she finished reading and she quickly waddled to the fire place, ready to fire-call the minister to report to him this recent information.

_**squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ squiggly~ **_

"Ahem," the toad cleared her voice, her version of demanding the halls attention in a 'lady-like' manner. Everyone quieted quickly not wanting to hear another one of her rants about manners, as she smirked.

"I have called you all here to read seven very interesting books that shall clear up any doubts of what happened that night on June 25th of last year," her terrible smirk grew wider as she added, "these books are about a young student's life, a young Auroria Potter's life."

"What?!" all those who cared for said girl in the slightest yelled.

"Ahem," she quieted their protests quickly, annoyance evident on her face as she wondered silently to her self how anyone could defend the lying whore, "These books are about all seven years of Miss. Potter's life during Hogwarts, and yes I know it hasn't been seven years but I will prove to you right now that the books say no lie."

She then grabbed her wand and pointed it at her heart and said, "I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, swear upon my magic and my life that everything said in these books is completely true." She then lowered her wand and smiled, "There, now we shall know if it lies now wont we."

"She's serious," Auroria muttered as she stared open mouthed at the toad along with several other students and faculty. Hell, even Snape was shocked speechless at the woman's stubbornness.

Once she finished the doors to the hall opened and Umbridge smiled sweetly as the Minister of Magic walked in followed by other Ministry officials and top Auras, but frowned when she saw those who followed. The order of the phoenix members (that weren't already there for being in the ministry), the remaining Weasleys that were already out of school, and much to Auroria's dislike the Dursleys and Vernon's sister walked in.

The Ministry workers walked to the staff table as the order and Weasleys headed straight for the Gryffindor table. The Dursleys however stayed by the door and didn't move until Dumbledore conjured up a table for them and they sat hesitantly.

While Umbridge talked overly sweet to the Minister, Dumbledore stood and explained that he called upon the extra people believing they should be here too sfter he received a letter last night as well. Everyone seemed fine with it thought they eyed Sirius, who was in Padfoot form, as he licked Auroria having bounded over to her as soon as he caught sight of her.

They all then turned back to Umbridge who had raised on of the books when, with a sudden pop and a flash of bright light, a not fell in front of McGonagall who read it out loud to the hall:

_Dear student and staff of Hogwarts,_

_If you are reading this then Professor Umbridge has done exactly as we had said and decided to read the books of Rori's life._

"See, whoever sent these are only trying to help you," Hermione whispered so only those close could hear.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked as Sirius cocked his head a little.

"Only my friends call me Rori," Auroria smiled.

_As Rori must have figured out by now, we don't mean the girl any harm. These books will only show you who she really was and all the things she has been through for all of us. We also hope that by giving you these, you will be able to change the future._

_ As I am writing this, we are fixing the wizarding world and the war is over._

"Thank god," muttered.

_Just like all of you must be, we are happy that it is. The only thing is how many people that died during the war, people that didn't have to die._

_ One of them being Auroria herself._

Everyone turned to face her, and those who she considered closest to her all had tears in their eyes. Sirius himself was whimpering, tears falling as he rested his head on Auroria's lap.

_We want to stop that, that's why we made these books from the memories Rori gave us before she died._

_ Now with that all said and done, there is one last thing we wish to give you._

Just as McGonagall read that line, a note appeared the same way the letter had except it landed in front of Auroria. She read it slowly, her eyes widening at what she read before she stood and read out the spell on it.

"_**Ex resurrectione mortuorum, quos diligimus animas. Surge et ambula iterum relinquo manu mortem. Magica super familiam Potter vos dicam deinceps. Et dixit fiat fiat.**_" '_Rise from the dead, souls of the ones we love. Rise and walk once again, leave the clutches of death itself. Upon the magic of the Potter family I call you forward._

_So mote it said so mote it be.' _She read out surprising everyone as her magic itself crackled around them, surrounding them in a blanket of power.

The lights in the hall flickered and clouds gathered outside at a surprising speed. Dry lightning crackled across the sky, the spell on the roof of the great hall allowing them to see it, when suddenly with a great boom a bolt hit the floor of the hall itself.

Screams echoed in the hall as everyone watched as two people rose from where the bolt had landed. A gasp went around the hall when all the adults and some of the children saw who was standing in font of them.

"James?" Remus whispered hoarsely tears welling in his eyes, "Lily?"

"Remmy!" James Potter yelled excitedly at the sight of his close friend. He looked just as everyone remembered; his black hair as untidy as always and his hazel eyes sparkling with life behind his glasses.

Whispers broke out as everyone began to realize who they were, many of them looking at Rori who was still in her seat but the look in her eyes told them her mind was somewhere else.

Hermione began waving a hand in front of her friends face, noticing the look as well, as Dumbledore began explaining what has happened and why they're there.

"Wait Auroria's here?!" Lily gasped before looking around for her baby girl.

"Ow!" Rori called out after Hermione hit her atop the head to bring here back to reality. Before she could say anything to her, she was practically tackled by her mother and father.

"C-can't... breathe!" she gasped, making the two let go and smile at her sheepishly, "Hi mom, hi dad."

"You're not surprised?" Ginny, who had been sitting in font of her asked.

"No, mortem told me they were coming," she shrugged as everyone except Ron and Hermione looked at her as if she was insane.

Her parents however didn't care, they just continued to hug her tightly as if they let go, she might disappear.

"Ahem," Umbridge called out annoyed, breaking up the happy moment much to James' dislike.

"Who's the toad?" he asked quietly, earning a laugh from his daughter.

"Now, if you are all done, let us get back to reading!"

* * *

**I know the whole reading the book thing has been done a lot of times before, but I really wanted to do one and I haven't been able to find a Harry/Ron one so I decided to write one. Female Harry of course, I'm not really good at writing in a boy's point of view.**

**Yeah this is what I've been doing during my free time, instead of working on Our Savior and Hunter and the Hunted. Sorry to those who wanted and update. **

**Hope you like it anyway!~ **


	2. The girl who lived

*****Pre-Story Author's Notes*****

**Hello my lovely readers I thought I should give you a more extensive view at what you are about to read.**

**Pairings:**

**Fem!Harry/Ron**

**Hermione/Neville**

**Remus x Sirius**

**James/Lily**

**(There will most likely be more but I haven't thought of any yet so when I do I will add it into the author's note)**

**Warnings:**

**Dumbledore bashing**

**Molly bashing**

**Ginny bashing **

**Umbridge bashing**

**Ministry bashing**

**Fem!Smart!Abused!Powerful!Harry**

_**Read from the book**_

_**"Talking in the book"**_

_**~Spell outside of book~**_

Talking

_Thinking_

**Now without further ado I present to you Chapter 1: The girl who lived**

"_**Auroria Potter and the sorcerer's stone**_," Umbridge read, picking up the first book.  
"Hold on one second," Rori called out, making everyone face her, "There are some things the books will mention about us and it might involve some rule breaking but since it was years ago and your shouldn't even know about it, we can't be punished right?"  
Her question caused everyone to wonder what exactly the trio did that made her worried while unsurprisingly Umbridge, Snape, and the Dursley's were disappointed when Dumbledore nodded, the stupid sparkle of doom back in his eyes.  
"The girl who lived," she read out the chapter title, earning a groan from Auroria.  
'As if the brat isn't basking in the attention she's getting right now,' Snape thought, sneering as Ron rubbed circles into her back.

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**_

The Dursley's look as if they still stood by that sentence while everyone looked at them questioningly. How is a pig of a boy, a horse of a woman, and a whale of a man (his sister no better off, just with a smaller mustache) considered normal?  
Umbridge sneered at the muggles in disdain before continuing,

_**"They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,"**_

"Of course not, strange and mysterious things are almost always fun and they are morally against anything that even resembles fun," Rori said in a nonchalant way, while the Dursleys glared (how dare the freak insult them?!), and Umbridge scowled at the disruption.

_**"because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.  
"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."**_**  
**  
"What kind of a name is Grunnings?" James asked, his nose wrinkling a little in distaste.  
"What kind of a name is Hogwarts?" He shot back, his large face already purple.  
"It's the name a school gets when Godric Gryffindor decides to permanently name it while he's roaring drunk," Rori said, shaking her head at the founders stupidity.  
Everyone looked at her shocked, many as if a great mystery they spent their whole life on was finally solved, but it did make sense. Gryffindor wasn't known for his sense after all.  
"But wait, what's a drill?" A pure-blood from hufflepuff asked, causing Mr. Weasley's head to shoot up and look a Hermione and Auroria curiously.  
"A muggle device that uses electricity to drill holes in objects, usually things like wood," Hogwarts' two best witches answered immediately, causing their Professors to smile fondly, and Lily and James to beam at their daughter.

_**"He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache."**_

Everyone stared at said man in wonder at how accurate his description was, while be just glared back.  
'As if these freaks opinions matter,' he thought.

_"__**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had twice the usual amount of neck,"**_

"To make up for her husband!" James yelled out, a look of accomplishment on his face as everyone laughed, making Lily and Rori to smile fondly at him.

_**"which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**_

"Yup that definitely sounds like you Tuney," Lily remarked shaking her head at her older sister who just glared back.  
"She never does change does she?" Rori asked.  
"No, the world will end before Tuney ever changes," Lily smiled not knowing her old best friend was thinking the exact same thing.

_**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley,"**_

"If he's small I'd hate to see what they considered large," George said to Fred who nodded at his twin.  
"Will you stop interrupting!" Umbridge screeched, causing them to mutter things along the line of toads and how annoying they were.

_**"And in their opinion there was no finer boy around,"**_

The Weasley children, 'mione and Rori snorted at that but said nothing even with the looks they received.  
**  
**_**"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,"**_

"Them? Never!" Rori and the twins scoffed at the very idea.

_**"And their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it."**_

"I knew it; Uncle Vernon is a drug dealer slash male stripper!" Rori yelled out causing some kids to go green and others to look at him to see if it was true.

_"__**They didn't think that they could bear it I anyone found out about the Potters."**_

"What about the Potters?" Remus asked glaring at the group while Sirius snarled.

"Besides their inherited insanity of course," Neville sniggered as Rori glared at him.

"I am not insane!" she yelled at him, and he being the mature one just stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Sweet-heart, you're related to the Black family, of course you're insane," James laughed, hugging her when she began to pout.  
"Traitor," she muttered.

_**"Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,"**_

"Don't worry Tuney I do the exact same thing," Lily muttered under her breath.

_**"Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDusleyish as it was possible to be."**_

"James is not good for nothing!" Many of the guests and faculty yelled while the Ravenclaws yelled in outrage of the made up word 'unDursleyish'.

Lily made a point to glare at her sister, who wished for nothing more than to disappear before they got to the part about how they treated Auroria.

_**"The Dursleys shuddered to think of what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street."**_

"I don't know maybe something along the lines of how it's that handsome devil and beautiful woman even related to them," James shrugged.  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Rori asked, glaring at him.  
"And that wonderful little angel," he amended quickly, surprised and afraid of how much her glare looked like Lily's.  
"Mhm," she hummed, still glaring at him slightly.

_**"The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter but they had never seen her."**_**  
**  
"With good reason," James snapped, glaring at the group again, who all began to wonder what they would do when they got to the part on how they treated the girl.

_**"This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**_

"More like we don't want a child like him mixing with Rori." Lily huffed, hugging Auroria to her.

"How did you turn out the way you did while living with them," Charlie asked, looking at the Dursleys as if they were something nasty on the bottom of his shoe.

"Beats me," She shrugged in her mother's arms.

_**"When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,"**_

"Then what have we been reading so far?" The twins asked, ignoring Umbridge's screeches to shut up.

_**"there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country."**_

"What happened?" Lily asked looking at Dumbledore and Rori, however neither chose to answer the red head.

_**"Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"**_

"Why would he pick,"

"His most boring tie,"

"Is he stupid or something?"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, appalled by the twin's behavior.

"It wasn't us!" they protested as the golden trio began to whistle innocently.

_**"and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**_

__"Brat!" Every woman in the great hall yelled, glaring at the boy for his terrible manners. Dudley glared back, though there was a small blush on his fat cheeks from being yelled at by very pretty gir- er freaks.

_**"None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**_

"Why does that matter?" a pureblood first year from Ravenclaw asked, Mr. Weasley nodding excitedly.

"They don't have owls to deliver mail,"

"Instead they have people deliver it themselves,"

"Many haven't even seen owls at all, seeing as how their nocturnal in the muggle world," Both Rori and Hermione finished together, getting exasperated looks from the students and fond ones from the adults (except for Snape, Umbridge, and the Dursleys of course).

"That's stupid," A Slytherin muttered, and was only agreed with by other Slytherins while everyone else just glared at him.

_**"At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **__**"Little tyke,"**__** chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house."**_

__"Don't encourage the child, discipline him!" Lily yelled at the large man, whose face turned purple at the comment.

"He is my child I will raise him anyway I see fit!" he yelled back, his large mustache fluttering.

Auroria calmed her mother down, not wanting to see how far either adult will go in this argument.

_**"He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**_

_** "It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-,"**_

__"Finally!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms up in mock exasperation, earning a fond smile from Rori.

_**"a cat reading a map."**_

__"Minnie!" the marauders, twins and trio yelled, smiling at their ex/current head of house.

McGonagall glared at the nickname, but looked at them questioningly, "How do you know it's me."

"No cat is as smart as you," Rori said sweetly, earning a twitch of the lip from the strict professor.

_**"For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen- then he jerked his had around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. IT was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs."**_

"That's what you think," James said with a 'you know nothing peasant' sort of voice.

_**"Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought nothing except the large order of drills he was he was hoping to get that day.**_

_** "But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else."**_

"Something painful I hope," Ron muttered, and Lily and James noticed Rori grab his hand with a grin; peaking their curiosity.

_**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing,"**_

"Oh I think he could have," George said as Fred nodded his head in agreement, ignoring Umbridge's in-human hisses at the interruption.

_**"that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**_

__"Oh, Merlin forbid there be people in cloaks," A Slytherin said snidely.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks smartass," The twins yell back at her.

"And how do you know? You two aren't exactly known for your brains!" another Slytherin questioned, protecting her fellow Slytherin.

"So where do their pranks come from, you overly large ass?" Rori yelled at her standing up for the twins.

"Auroria Jamie Potter, watch your language!" Lily and Mrs. Weasley scolded her simultaneously as the twins jotted their approval.  
They stopped, however, when they noticed the glare Lily was sending Molly.  
"Why exactly are you scolding *my* daughter?" She asked, her voice holding no emotion, making it even scarier not that Molly noticed or cared.  
"Auroria used vulgar language, she needed to be scolded and I did just that," she explained slowly as if speaking to a child, like there was nothing wrong with what she did, whiles everyone around the two mothers backed away as far as possible not wanting to be caught in the fight.  
"As I said before, she is **my** daughter," she put even bigger emphasis in the my, "and I will be the one to discipline her, and if I'm correct my daughter wasn't the only one to use vulgar language; your sons did as well."  
"Well I'm sorry that I have been there for your daughter for the past five years when you have not," she said in a superior sort of way, ignoring Lily's last statement.  
"She did not just say that?" Rori asked, bracing herself for when her mother exploded at the statement.  
"Yes, yes she did," Bill sighed, used to his mothers undeniable stupidity.  
Suddenly the tables began shaking from the sheer pressure of the angered woman's magic, making the occupants of the room question just how powerful she was as they ducked below tables trying to get away from the line of fire.  
"Lily-pad, I know she has no right to say something like that," James said, forcing his way past her magic as he tried to reason his wife to calm down, "but she isn't worth it. Now come on your scaring the kids, even ours."  
His words calmed her, and once her magic was back to normal she turned to her daughter who eyed her warily, something she didn't like.  
"It's okay, I'm fine now," she assured her daughter, who only nodded and sat back on her seat.  
Once everyone calmed and sat back down, though Lily wouldn't stop glaring at Molly, Umbridge began reading again.

_**"Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes,"  
**_  
" That's funny, we can't bear you!" Seamus gasped in fake shock, turning to the Dursleys, trying to defuse the building tension.

_**"**_**_- the getups you saw on young people!_** **_He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on his steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together."_**

** "Something big happened if their so willing to forget the statue of secrecy," James muttered surprised they would be so careless.******

**_ "Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!The nerve of him!"_**

** "An emerald-green cloak! How dare he, that fiend!" The twins yelled in fake outrage.**

** "Only Professor McGonagall and Rori can make emerald-green look good," they finished nodding their heads.**

** "What about the Slytherins?" Hermione asked sarcastically.**

** "No I think they look better in puke greens," One of them muttered, looking them over.**

** "Yeah, it matches their personality," The other agreed.**

** "Misters Weasleys, sit down this instant or you will have detention for a month!" Umbridge screeched at them.**

** "What like the ones you give Auroria for fun!?" They yelled back.**

** "What do they mean by that?" Remus asked Rori, afraid the toad may be husting his cub.**

** "Nothing, she just doesn't like me," Rori assured him while glaring at the twins warningly.**

** They glared back but stayed quiet and let the toad continue reading.**

**_"But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills." _**

"He must really love drills," A Hufflepuff muttered.

"Or he has a one track mind," A Ravenclaw said, inspecting Vernon from where he sat, "I wouldn't put it pass someone as stupid as him."

"At least no one can say he isn't focused," a Hufflepuff added.

_"_**_Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _****He****_ didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead."_**

**"Aren't there charms to keep muggles from seeing the owls?" Hermione asked.**

** "There are but if it's the day I think it is, and I don't see why it wouldn't be, then with the amount of people sending mail to each other probably caused the spell to be overpowered," Auroria thought it over, while the adults nodded their approval at her answer.**

**_ "Most of them had never seen an owl, even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more."_**

******"He sure loves to yell doesn't he?" a first year Gryffindor snorted.**

** "Yeah he really does," Rori agreed remembering all the times he yelled at her. The others looked at her worry clear on their faces as they wondered what she could possibly be thinking of.**

** "Reminds me of Walburga Black," she commented after a while, bringing the others out of their thoughts.**

** "Yeah he does doesn't he," James agreed, studying his daughter.**

**_"He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk,"_**

**Rori gasped and looked at the twins who looked at her with the faces of pure terror. All three clasped each other into a hug and screamed at the top of the lungs, "No, its coming; the Apocalypse!"**

** "You do know this happened thirteen years ago right?" Hermione asked them as everyone else just laughed at their antics.**

** They stopped screaming then looked at her seriously, "Then its thirteen years overdue."**

** Hermione just shook her head fondly as Umbridge continued.**

**_"across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."_**

******"Ah, the world is right again," Fred sighs.**

** "Wait only one?" Rori asked, causing the three to go back into their dramatic panic.**

**_"He'd forgotten all about the people in the cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy._**

**_ This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collection tin. It was on his way past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,"_**

******The three sighed and broke apart, returning to their seats. When Rori sat down Ron pulled her close, catching her parent's attention again.**

**_"that he caught a few words of what they were saying._**

**_ "_****_The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-_****_"_**

**_ "_****_-yes, their daughter Auroria-_****_"_**

******"Oh, so it's that day," Lily said sadly, pulling Auroria closer to her.**

** "Well, now it makes sense why everyone was so excited," James agreed.**

**_"Mr. Dursley stopped dead."_**

******"YES!" Ron, Rori, the twins, and the Marauders cheered; Sirius having to settle with barking.**

** "It's just a figure of speech," Lily and Hermione said.**

** "Aww," they booed.**

**_"Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it."_**

******"He can think!" many exclaimed while others just muttered things along the line of 'drama queen'.**

**_"He dashed across the road, hurried up to his office, and snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,"_**

******"How rude!" the female population of Hogwarts exclaimed.**

**_ "seized his telephone, and had already finished dialing his home number when he thought better of it. He put the receiver down and stroked his mustache,"_**

** "Ewww!" the girls, and some guys yelled out in disgust.**

**_"thinking… no, he was being stupid."_**

** "Alright, accepting the truth is the first step to recovery!" James yelled out to his brother-in-law, who was being told of by his wife for not telling him what he had heard that day.**

**_"Potter wasn't such an unusual name."_**

** "In the muggle world no it isn't, but in the wizarding world that's a completely different story," Professor Sprout, explained to them as kindly as she could, which was hard seeing as how she already hated them.**

** The Dursleys looked to each other, questioning just how powerful their niece was.**

** "Why is it so rare though?" Rori asked her father.**

** "That is sort of a long story, its all in the Potter's annorum," he said waving her question away.**

** "What's the Potter's annorum?" **

** "You haven't gotten the Potter's annorum?" Lily asked, staring at her daughter with wide eyes.**

** "You should have gotten it when you turned eleven," James muttered glaring at Dumbledore.**

** "I believed that since Auroria grew up with muggles-," Dumbledore started but was instantly cut off by James.**

** "A better reason to give it to her, so she can learn about the magical world and the family she will soon become that lady of," he yelled, then with a flick of his wand a large book appeared in front of Rori.**

** "All the information the Potter family has collected over the years," Lily explained.**

** "There are more, but this is the basics, so it's best if you start there," James added, still glaring at Dumbledore. He's going to have to talk to the old man soon.**

** Rori looked at the book then her father then back at the book, before putting it on the table and looking at it as if it mortally offended her.**

** "What's wrong sweetheart?" Lily asked, confused by her daughter's actions.**

** "Its politics," She continued to glare at it, and soon James, Padfoot, Ron and the twins joined in glaring at it.**

** "Honestly," Lily huffed.**

**_"He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Auroria."_**

** "Now that's kind of pushing it don't you think," Susan Bones asked the family from her place in the Hufflepuff table. **

**_"Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece _****was****_ called Auroria."_**

** "You didn't even know her name?" Lily questioned her brother-in-law.**

** "I don't even know if he does now," Rori told her mother as Vernon sank deep into his seat, "If he does he sure doesn't use it."**

**_"Filthy muggle,"_**** Umbridge thought, sneering Vernon who was trying to hide from his sister-in-law's glare.**

**_"He'd never seen the girl."_**

** "With good reason," said girl's parent snarled angrily.**

**_"It might have been Ally. Or Allegra."_**

******"What I'm medicine now?" Rori questioned her uncle as everyone else showed their opinion over the names.**

**_"There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley;" _****said woman glared at her husband, ****_"she always got upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if he had a sister like that…"_**

******"Oh no trust me, yours is much worse," Rori snorted.**

**_"but all the same, those people in cloaks…_**

**_ "He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into some one just outside the door."_**

** "Oh, that's got to hurt," the twins cringed.**

**_" _****_"Sorry,"_****_ he grunted,"_**

******"He actually knows the word," Rori and Hermione exclaime.**

**_"as the tiny old man stumbled to and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at almost being knocked downto the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile."_**

******"That's one cheerful fellow," Ron whistled, while Rori nodded in agreement.**

**_"and he said in a squeaky voice that made the passerby stare,"_**

******"Hey, Professor Flitwick, what were you doing there?" Rori asked, looking at the blushing professor who chose to remain silent.**

**_"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-know-who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"_**

** "Filius!" McGonagall gasped as everyone stared at the tiny professor in shock, while ignoring Umbridge's screech about him being gone for good.**

**_"And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."_**

******"Your arms fit?!" The whole Gryffindor table yelled out in shock, looking between the blushing professor Flitwick and the fuming Mr. Dursley.**

**_"and walked off._**

**_ "Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger . He also thought that he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled."_**

******"I cant believe you did that," McGonagall shook her head.**

** "Neither can I," Rori muttered, shaking her head slowly as well before yelling, "Way to go professor!"**

**_"He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."_**

******The twins pretended to faint at that statement, earning a grin of approval from the Marauders.**

**_"As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he had spotted that morning. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._**

**_ "_****_Shoo!_****_" said Mr. Dursley loudly._**

******"Not going to work~," Rori sang, causing McGonagall's lips to twitch upward again.**

**_"The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."_**

******"The Minnie stare!" the Twins, Trio, and Marauders beamed, now immune to the stare having been at the wrong end it many times.**

**_"Was this normal cat behavior?"_**

******"No its normal Minnie behavior!" the same group called out, ignoring the 'Minnie stare' they were being given.**

**_"Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (Won't!)."_**

******"What a huge accomplishment, you must be so proud," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.**

** "What was his first word, 'want'?" James laughed.**

** "Nope, it was 'more'," Rori snorted, causing James to laugh harder and Dudley to duck his head, embarrassed by the fact that it was true.**

** "Your first word was 'Paddy'," Lily smiled, causing padfoot to puff up in pride.**

** "James threw a tantrum because it wasn't 'papa' or 'prongs'," Remus laughed, while James tried to protest.**

** "Yeah but then you said papa to make him feel better," Lily laughed as well, causing James to pout.**

**_"Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:_**

**_"_****_And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern._****_" The newscaster allowed himself to grin. "_****_Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_**

******_"Well, Ted,"_**

** "That was my dad," Tonks called out gleefully, "I forgot he had to work there that night." The Dursleys doubled over in shock when she changed her pink hair to a neon orange; Dudley and Marge because they wondered how she could possibly do that while Petunia and Vernon were both surprised that she did the same thing their freak of a niece did when she was young.**

**_"said the weatherman, "_****_I don't know about that, but it's not only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight._****_"_**

**_ "Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters..."_**

******"Merlin, stop being so dramatic!" yelled Ron in exasperation.**

**_"Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was not good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "_****_Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"_**

**_ "As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister._**

******Lily just did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her older sister.**

**_"_****_No,_****_" she said sharply. "_****_Why?_****_"_**

**_ "_****_Funny stuff on the news_****_," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "_****_Owls... Shooting stars... And there was a lot of funy-looking peiple in town today..._****_"_**

**_ "_****_So?_****_" snapped Mrs. Dursley._**

**_ "_****_Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd._****_"_**

** "Oh for Christ's sake, what is wrong with you people, you make seem like magic or wizard is a forbidden word!" Exclaimed Hermione and dead panned when they flinched at the words.**

** "Yeah," Rori agreed, "It's as stupid as flinching at the name Voldemort."**

** Everyone, except for those who were close to Auroria and the professors, flinched but a few did end up nodding; it did seem kind of stupid.**

**_"Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared to tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare._**

**_"Instead, he said, as casually as he could _****_"Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"_**

**_ "_****_I suppose so,_****_" said Mrs. Dursley stiffly._**

__**_"_****_What's her name again? Allegra, isn't it?_****_"_**

******"Again with the medicine!"**

__**_"_****_Auroria. Nasty, attention seeking name, if you ask me_****_."_**

******"Well nobody asked you!" James yelled at the woman, while Umbridge silently agreed with the muggle.**

**_ "_****_Oh, yes_****_," said Mr. Dursley, his heart inking horribly. "_****_Yes, I quite agree_****_."_**

**_ "He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden._**

**_ "The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something."_**

******"What were you waiting for professor?" A Hufflepuff asked but the woman just shook her head.**

**_"Was he imagining things? Could this all have anything to do with the Potters?_**

**_ "If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of-" _**

******"What, a pair of what?" Remus growled, the color of his eyes flashing to a cold amber.**

**_"well, he didn't think he could bear it._**

**_ "The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind..."_**

** "Yes I think those very strongly worded, and very threatening, letters got the point across," Lily agreed.**

**_"He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them..."_**

******"Famous last words!" Rori and surprisingly Luna called out, both girls smiling at eachother.**

**_"How very wrong he was."_**

******"See," They said sweetly.**

**_"Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was siting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive."_**

**_"It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all._**

**_ "A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground._**

**_ "The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed._**

**_ "Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to luck into his belt."_**

**"Gross," The fashionistas of Hogwarts muttered.**

**_"_****_He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept to the ground, and high-heled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."_**

"So that's who you were waiting for professor," A first year Hufflepuff called out.

"No, she just had nothing better to do than watch the stupid muggles all day," A fifth year Slytherin sneered.

_**"**_**_He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realizt he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. Hu chuckled an mutter, "I should have known."_**

**_ "He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop."_**

******"That's so cool!" The twins said in awe.**

**_"He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into the darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,"_**

******"That isn't what it is called but that is the basic use of it," Dumbledore nodded.**

_**"**_**_until the only lights left on the the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked outside their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat._**

**_ "He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it."_**

******"Talking to a cat Headmaster, are you sure you're alright?" Tonks snickered.**

** He chuckled but motioned for Umbridge to continue.**

**_"_****_Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall_****_."_**

**_ "He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking,"_**

******"Now that is just offensive," McGonagall huffed.**

** "I didn't write them," Rori threw her hands up on defeat.**

**_"woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "_****_How did you know it was me?_****_" she asked."_**

**"Really professor?" Seamus asked incredulously, causing said woman to blush.**

**_"_****_My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly_****_."_**

**_ "_****_You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day_****_." said Professor McGonagall._**

**_ "_****_All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozens feasts and parties on my way here_****_."_**

******"Oh yes because everything that happened that day should be celebrated," She snarled, while the students wondered what she could possibly mean.**

**_"Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily."_**

******"How can… is it possible to sniff angrily?" A Hufflepuff asked while everyone else shrugged, not knowing them selves.**

**_"_****_Oh yes, everyone's celebration, all right_****_," she said impatiently. "_****_You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news_****_."_**

** "And that's how you know your doing a crappy job," Tonks shook her head.**

**_She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "_****_I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid._****_"_**

** Everyone stared at the Transfiguration teacher in shock while Gryffindor whooped in pride of their head of house.**

**_"They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."_**

** "I can't argue with that," a Hufflepuff, who was related to said man shook her head when her classmates glanced at her.**

**_"_****_You can't blame them,_****_" said Dumbledore gently. "_****_We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years._****_"_**

**_"_****_I know that_****_," said Professor McGanagall irritably. "_****_But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothers, swapping rumors_****_." She threw a sharp, sidewars glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "_****_A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-KNow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?_****_"_**

******"For good," Fudge shouted, banging his fist against the table; many of his blind followers following suit. However, when no one was looking, Percy caught Rori's eyes and rolled his.**

**_"_****_It certainly seems so_****_," said Dumbledore. "_****_We have much to be thankful for. Would you like a lemon drop?_****_"_**

**_ "_****_A what_****_?"_**

**_ "_****_A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet that I'm rather fond of_****_."_**

******"Damned lemon fetish," McGonagall snapped under her breath, though Remus, Sirius and Rori heard and tried their hardest not to laugh.**

**_"_****_No, thank you,_****_" said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops."_**

******"It wasn't," she snapped glaring at the headmaster, who ignored her, the damned twinkle back in his eyes.**

**_"_****_As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-_****_"_**

**_ "_****_My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense._****_"_**

** "Yeah," Rori grumbled, "You never know, maybe I don't know who the hell is you-know-who!"**

**"****I know you haven't****," said McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "****But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who - oh, alright Voldemort - was frightened of****."**

** "****You flatter me****," said Dumbledore calmly. "****Voldemort had powers I will never have.****"**

**"That is because the magic he uses is dark and you are to good of a man to stoop down to his level just to beat him," Molly insisted, Ginny nodding.**

** "Really what dark magic does he use?" Rori asked, tilting her head to the side.**

** Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy while Molly snorted, "What is wrong with you? Every magic he used was dark, I thought as his defeater you should know that."**

** "Oh I know he used magic but what part of it was dark? Do the words make it dark? How he casted it?"**

** "Of course not are you mad? It's who he used it on and why he used them," Ginny sneered, happy to one up the glorious girl-who-lived.**

** "Then how does that make the magic dark?" Rori questioned, the people close to her realizing what she was doing and looked at the other two women for their answer.**

** "He killed and tortured people to gain power, how can that not be dark?" Molly screeched, going red with anger.**

** "Again, what your saying is the man who used those spells was dark, but your not telling me how the spell itself is dark," Rori argued.**

** "The spell kills people, tortures them, and makes people do another person's biding!" Ginny yelled, going red when she noticed some were looking at her as if she was the one in the wrong.**

** "Yeah but think about it, the killing curse is a quick instantaneous death without pain. What if there was a person dying a slow painful death, wouldn't you want to relieve him of his pain?"**

** "We would find a way to help him, cure him of whatever ails him!"**

** "But what if you can't, what if whatever curse was placed over him is irreversible?"**

** "Then what about the imperio, how can that possibly be justified!?"**

** "So that if a man is to kill, himself or someone else, you could stop him with the spe-"**

** "But it takes away ones free will!"**

** "Mum, I don't think in moments like that free will is-," Ron tried to defend his girlfriend, but Molly quickly cut him off.**

** "Nothing from you Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear if this girl is screwing with your sense of judgment I will forbid you to ever see her again!"**

** "Forbid him!? Who do you-?!"**

** "Enough," Dumbledore's voice resounded through out the hall, quieting the group as Lily was just about to join to defend her daughter.**

** "Auroria, this isn't an argument you should be having. You know the right side of this and no matter what ideas people shall put in your mind never will those spells be acceptable. We shall be having a talk after this chapter."**

** "No you will not," James stood and pushed his daughter behind him, "But you and I will."**

** He then sat down placing his daughter beside him and motioned for Umbridge to continue, which she did happily.**

**_"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."_**

Everyone was too afraid to comment anymore.

**_"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."_**

** Girls wrinkled their noses but still said nothing.**

_**"**_**_Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "_****_The owls are nothing next the the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he'd disappeared? About what finally stopped him?_****_" It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she and most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer."_**

******Said woman huffed as to silently say she wouldn't have.**

**_"_****What they're saying****_," she pressed on, "_****_is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead._****_"_**

******Everyone bowed their heads for the family.**

**_Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._**

**_ "_****_Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus.._****_."_**

**Everyone sadly nodded, no one wanted to believe that to be true.**

**_Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. _****_"I knows... I know..."_****_ he said heavily.._**

**_ Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. _****_"That's not all. They're saying that he tried to kill the Potter's daughter,Auroria... But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Auroria Potter, Voledmort's power somewhow broke - and that's why he's gone."_**

** The Dursleys looked at their niece in shock, just what was she?!**

**_Dumbledore nodded glumly._**

**_ "_****_It's - it's not true?_****_" faltered Professor McGonagall. "_****_After all he's done... All the people he's killed, He couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of Heaven did Auroria survive?_****_"_**

**_ "_****_We can only guess_****_." said Dumbledore. "_****_We may never know_****_."_**

** The Potters and Remus snorted, while Sirius growled at the headmaster.**

**_"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge."_**

**_ It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose if was he who old you I'd be here, by the way?"_**

**_"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"_**

**_"I've come to bring Auroria to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she's has left now."_**

******"No they weren't! Under no circumstances was Rori to go to the Dursleys, ever! We left it in our will you could take her to anyone on the list we gave you or someone you know you can trust but never to the Dursleys!" Lily screamed at him, catching the attention of the ministry.**

** "Is this true Albus?" Amelia Bones asked.**

** "There were wards placed on the Dursley's house because of Lily's sacrifice so I believed that it would be the best place for her to go," he said simply.**

** "But by doing so you went against the direct wished of her parents will," Amelia countered, "I believe we shall have something to talk about as well."**

**"****_You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here_****_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "_****_Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they're son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Auroria Potter come and live here_****_!"_**

**_ "_****_It's the best place for her_****_," said Dumbledore firmly. "_****_Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter_****_."_**

**"A letter, you planned to explain all this in a letter!? Petunia may have done terrible things, but no one deserves to be told this through a letter!" Lily yelled, causing her older sister to look at her in shock. Why was her sister defending her, after all the things she had done to Lily?**

**_"_****_A letter_****_?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "_****_Really, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! she'll be famous - a legend - O wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Auroria Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Auroria- every child in our world will know her name!_****_"_**

******"There isn't one is there!?" Rori yelled, only reassured when the adults shook their head.**

**_"_****_Exactly_****_." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "_****_It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it all?_****_"_**

** "His reasoning was good," McGonagall shook her head, "but in the end it only caused more damage than good."**

**_Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "_****_yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?_****_" She eyed his cloak suddenly, as though she thought he might be hiding Auroria underneath it._**

******A collective shudder ran through the hall before they continued.**

**_"Hagrid's bringing her."_**

******_"You think it is - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_**

******"You can trust Hagrid with everything," Auroria protested, "Except your secrets." **

** Hagrid, who was seated at the teacher's table, grew red.**

**_"_****_I would trust Hagrid with my life_****_." said Dumbledore_****.**

**_"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place_****_," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "_****_But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?_****_"_**

**_ A low, rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar and they both looked to the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._**

******Sirius whined at the reminder of his bike.**

**_If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man, and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and was so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle._**

******"The bundle just ruins the terrifying image they gave off," Hermione smiled, and Hagrid grew even redder.**

**"****Hagrid****," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"**

**"****Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir****," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "****Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir****."**

**"So you admit to associating with a criminal!" Umbridge screeched, pointing her wand at the half-giant.**

** "Don't you dare!" The order stood between the ministry officials and Hagrid.**

** "You are defying the Ministry and shall be charged as well, now step to the side!" Fudge yelled.**

** "People if we could just calm dow-," Dumbledore started, he even began to release some of his magic to intimidate them, but Fudge cut him off.**

** "No if this man associated with the criminal before he could very well be hiding him now! We will not be persuaded, he shall be taken into custo-!"**

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Auroria's voice was magnified by magic, reaching everyone, be they in the room or not, and if they didn't listen to that they listened to the magic the girl released that filled the room easily.

"We have a chapter to finish reading and once it is done we will finish this conversation and any other that were promised. Now Sit Down."

Everyone sat quietly not wanting to anger the girl, even her friends looked at her worriedly.

After Umbridge shook herself she began to read again, though not as proud or loudly as she had before.

**"****No problems, were there?****"**

** "****No sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol****."**

** Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forwards over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**Everyone glanced at the girl quietly, still afraid of what she might do.**

******_"_****_Is that where-?_****_" whispered Professor McGonagall._**

**_ "_****_Yes_****_," said Dumbledore. "_****_She'll have that scar forever_****_."_**

**_ "_****_Couldn't you do something about if, Dumbledore?_****_"_**

******Said man didn't fail to notice a certain pair of cold green eyes that were fixed on him accusingly. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the power she showed earlier. How in the world could it possibly come out now of all times?**

**_"_****_Even if I could, I wouldn't_****_."_**

******The look in the girl's eyes, which still seemed to be boring into his very soul, shocked him as those words were read. It was a look of understanding.**

**_"Scars can come in handy. I have one myself, above my left knee, that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."_**

**_ Dumbledore took Auroria in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house._**

**_ "_****_Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?_****_" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Dorea and gave him what must have ben a scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._**

**_ "_****_Shhh!_****_" hissed Professor McGonagall, "_****_You'll wake the Muggles!_****_"_**

******Auroria finally looked away from Dumbledore to give a fond look to the other two mentioned, who softly smiled back.**

**_"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But i c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor Auroria off ter live with Muggles-"_**

**_ "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Auroria gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Auroria's blankets, and then came back to the other two."_**

**The silence was finally broken when all the women began screaming at the headmaster for leaving a one year old on a door step in early November.**

** It took a while, but once they all calmed down the last few parts were read.**

** "****_For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._**

**_ "_****_Well,_****_" said Dumbledore finally, "_****_That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations._****_"_**

**_ "_****_Yeah_****_," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "_****_I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir_****_."_**

******Sirius whined softly again.**

** "****_Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._**

**_ "_****_I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall_****_," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._**

**_ "Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He licked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange, and he could make out the tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._**

**_ "_****_Good luck, Auroria_****_ ," he murmured. He turned on his heel, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."_**

"A well needed but sadly unhelpful blessing," Auroria said softly, while those closest to hear bowed her head know it was true. They had all seen a small extent of how much the Dursleys didn't care for her.

"**_A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Auroria Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up."_**

******Lily and James smiled sadly remembering how much of an adorable babe Rori had been. Powerful as well, which left them slightly curious.**

** "****One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream,"**

**Lily winced, knowing better than anyone how much of a terrible wake up call that was.**

** "as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she could spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Auroria Potter - the girl who lived!"**

**Everyone was quiet as Umbridge snapped the book close, and the atmosphere grew tense as Rori stood with a sweet smile on her face.**

** "I believe we have a few things that need to be settled. Why don't we continue this in the head master's office?" She asked but waited for no answer, and left the room immediately.**

**Post Story Author's Note**

**Hi, I just want to apologize how long it took to write this (and it probably isn't even all that good) but this is around 9,000 words and 25 pages long so it makes it the longest story I have written that only has two chapters.**

**So this is different.**

**Sorry there aren't many Fem!Harry/Ron moments**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes, please. I wrote this quickly so…**


	3. Dumbledore's reason

Once the group gathered in Dumbledore's office; Lily, James, and Remus began berating him with questions and accusations.

"How could you do something so vile as stick my baby girl with those people after we specifically told you not to!?" Lily screamed, trying to keep her magic in check so she wouldn't scare her daughter again.

"I am sorry, I honestly believed that leaving Auroria with your sister was the best thing that could be done for her-," he began but James cut him off; failing at what his wife was fighting to do, causing Rori to shy away when a new wave of enraged magic filled the air.

"It doesn't matter what you believed, don't you see what you did to her because of your meddling!?"

Before the headmaster could answer however, Rori spoke up.

"But did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Lily asked, facing her daughter.

"Did you tell him why you didn't want me to go to the Dursleys?"

"Well no-" James began but Rori cut him off.

"Then you have no reason to be angry with him. There truly are blood wards around their house and since you did not tell why you didn't want me there he didn't think it was a terrible reason that would out weigh the protection living there could offer," she stated firmly.

"Why are you protecting him? We saw all the things he put you through-" Lily began but Rori stopped her too.

"Dumbledore himself hasn't done anything to purposefully hurt me, he only made a few mistakes," she shook her head.

"Placing a stone sought after so much that most would kill to have it in a school full of children isn't a simple mistake," Remus accused.

"I knew Voldemort," flinches from the ministry officials who had so far remained quiet," back when he was still young Tom Riddle. Nothing I did stopped him from walking down the path he did; I failed him but I wasn't going to make the same mistake with Auroria. Sadly I still managed to hurt her. I also knew that Tom would seek the stone so I tried to protect it from him, but I couldn't accomplish that either. I made terrible, grave mistakes and harmed Auroria in he process. I truly am sorry," Dumbledore explained with an array of emotions replacing the his usual sparkle in his eyes.

"How could putting the stone in a school be any safer than adding extra protection to its vault in Gringotts?" Lily demanded, not willing to let it go so quickly.

"Adding more protection means asking for help from the ministry and if I told them that I believed that Voldemort," more flinches," was alive and trying to regain power they would only react the way they did this year."

They nodded unable to contradict that fact.

"But Albus, what could have possibly make you believe these things? You and I both know your smarter than that," McGonagall asked softly looking at the man in front of her who was beginning to look much older.

Again, before he could even open his mouth Rori answered for him.

"He was scared, and he still is," She told her professor softly.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly before nodding, but what he said next wasn't something he was expecting.

"You loved him didn't you, Grindelwald I mean."

He stared at her in shock, "How-?"

"The mirror showed you what you truly desired, and even if you didn't answer me truthfully I still knew. I know what you saw," she admitted and he bowed his head.

"I am sorry for lying to you, even after you answered my own question truthfully," he apologized.

She shrugged, "It's alright."

"We befriended one another when we met at Godric's Hollow. We both were interested in the Deathly Hallows and wished to obtain them for different reasons. I admit my intentions back then weren't the purest back then, but neither were his so our friendship grew stronger."

"But he didn't care for you the same way?"

"No, he used my feelings to get what he wanted. I blindly followed him until my brother attacked him and our fight brought the death of my younger sister Ariana. After that I broke our friendship and he fled the country and I never saw him again until our great battle years later."

"And how does this justify what he did to you?" James asked his daughter.

"Everything he did was to protect me because he just like many others sees the likeness between me and Tom."

"What does that mean?" Lily demanded.

"It means he's afraid that I might possibly defeat Tom just to become the next dark lady," she sighed.

"Albus?!" McGonagall gasped.

"I have watched two men with astonishing power who matched Auroria's personality or past go down that path, I would never forgive myself if I just let the past repeat itself."

Everyone was silent from shock until Auroria, who already knew that, spoke up.

"Do you remember what I called you when I was little?" She asked him.

He looked at her with wide eyes before nodding.

"I called you grandpa because you were important to me, you are family to me. As long as I still have people who are important to me and who I want to protect I will never be like them because I'm embracing what neither of the ever did; love."

Once she finished she turned away from the headmaster who was silently crying at her words, and focused on the Ministry officials.

"Hagrid borrowed that bike before Sirius Black was announced as a criminal meaning he was not fraternizing with a criminal," she said this specifically to Umbridge who looked unhappy at not being able to arrest the half-giant," and seeing as how Sirius was never given a proper trial he can no longer be considered a criminal until he is properly tried and found guilty. Which means he is no longer wanted," she addressed Fudge and Amelia Bones who turned to the Minister.

"Is this true Cornelius, was Black not given a proper trial?!" She demanded.

"Well, yes but-" he admitted and she glared at him furiously.

"Sirius Black is no longer a wanted criminal and must report to the Ministry of Magic to receive a fair trial and you Cornelius Fudge are under arrest for denying a man his rights and imprisoning him without proof," she stated, her magic binding her words.

Sirius who had been standing beside Remus in padfoot form, transformed and asked happily, "When's the trial?"

*•~squiggly~squiggly~•* Time skip •*~squiggly~squiggly~squiggly~•*

Once everything was settled and everything was explained to the students everyone sat down to have lunch before the book was handed to McGonagall to be read.

"The vanishing glass," she read.

**~squiggly~squiggly~squiggly~**

**Hello my dead readers!**

**i had to post this even if it isn't that long, I hope you like it anyway.**

**By the way this is dedicated to Winged-Panther1 and if your reading this you know why. **

**Hope you love it!**


End file.
